


Benjamin Richard Parker: Scarlet Spider

by sangheilinerd



Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: An unexpected find for an overprotective father. His son and his ex-arch-nemesis' son in love.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mulling this idea over in my head for a while. I've always liked Spider-Man's mythos. I love his involvement in the Avengers. I wondered what would happen if we took spidey from the nineties and gave him a gay son. Especially if the son's lover was an Osborn.

Swinging through the city as Spider-Man, I followed my son, who himself was in the Scarlet Spider uniform. He obviously knew I was following. His spidey sense was as good as if not better than mine. He had natural webbing, much like my daughter, meaning if he kept himself on a protein heavy diet, he’d never have Web-fluid related problems like me. I watched Ben traipse through the city endangering himself just the same as me when I was his age. It scared me. It’s why I was following him like I was.

My WebWare buzzed. When that hand was free I checked it:

[SMS from Ben Parker: Dad! Stop following me! I don’t need a sitter.]

I enabled remotely the tracking feature on his WebWare and stopped following him. It shouldn’t alert spidey-sense, but I was going to be careful.

[Call from Harry Lyman: Answer? Ignore?]

“Answer.”

“Hey Petey.”

“Hey Harry. ‘Sup?”

“Is Normie with Ben?”

“No?”

“Dammit! You and I both know that he has the Goblin dormant inside him. Goddammit!”

“Harrison! Calm down. Do you think he’s woken it?”

“I don’t know. I called Flash and I called Tony. They’re at my apartment.”

“Ok. I am on my way to the Baxter. Meet me there?”

“Ok.”

***Twenty minutes later***

“Peter.” Harry said.

“Parker.” Flash greeted.

“Spidey.” Tony laughed.

I landed in the office. “Hey guys. Ok. So Normie’s dropped off the map?”

“Yeah. I tried remote activation of his WebWare, but I think he took it off.” Harry replied. He sounded worried.

“Why?”

“It says it’s in an alleyway in Manhattan. What would Normie be doing there?”

I pulled it up on the computer screen. “Wait. Lemme check something.”

I pulled up Ben’s WebWare. “They’re right on top of each other.”

“What could they be doing in an alleyway?” Harry though out loud.

I didn’t know. “Venom. Iron Man. You comin’?”

“Duh.” Flash replied, as the symbiote’s black ooze seeped over his form.

“Of Course, Pete.” Tony chirped. His suit slowly encasing him in tungsten-gold alloy.

My suit oozed over my form similar to Flash’s symbiote, but this wasn’t actively drawing nutrients from my body the way Flash’s was.

“Don’t forget about me, Petey!” I looked over my shoulder to see Harry in an outfit and partially transformed. He’d not been completely able to transform since our last fight, but it looked like he got some of his goblin form back. He grabbed his glider from a closet in the office, “You in control, Harry?”

“Yes. Of Course, Spider-Man. Let’s go find my son.”

“Ok, Iron Man, Venom… Goblin, let’s go.”

***An alley in Manhattan***

We arrived pretty quickly after that. The Baxter wasn’t too far away. What we saw would have been amusing if it weren’t our sons. Normie had Ben pinned to a wall and was smashing his face into Ben’s in an intense kiss.

Now don’t get me wrong, I am not a bigot. I don’t hate gays. But even now in the twenty-teens there was a lot of bigotry and hate going on. It scared me. I didn’t know what to do or say. “Venom to Spidey, respond Webs.”

“Whuh?”

“Are you okay?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“How ‘bout you Lyman?”

“I’m…I’m fine. Normie’s eighteen. He can make his own choices…Pete, you okay with this? Our _sons_ are apparently _involved_.”

“Like I said, Harry. I’m fine. Let’s give them some privacy.”

~~~

“Mmmm…Normie.” I broke the kiss, placing a hand on Normie’s chest, “My spidey sense is goin’ crazy. I think we’re being watched.”

“Where?”

I pointed to the opposite building’s roof. He looked at me and I nodded to him, putting my index finger to my lips shushing him. I jumped onto the wall. He transformed and jumped the wall in one.

“HOLY SHIT, _Normie?_ ” I heard Harry’s voice.

“Ugh.” I groaned.

“Suit. Call Dad.”

[Calling Peter Parker.]

“Hello. Ben?”

“Dad, if that’s you up there we’re having a loooong talk with Mom. About giving me some fucking privacy.”

“Benjamin Richard Parker! You know that’s no way to speak to your father!” He said, then whispered, “Let alone a way for a super hero to speak.”

I jumped up onto the roof. Ending the call. There he was. Along with Agent Venom and Iron Man. “What’s with the Geezer and the Goop?”

“Benjamin…” Dad warned.

“Spidey.” I answered. He did not get to lecture. “Spidey. Venom. Tony. I see you found me and my _boyfriend_.”

Harry was there too. Except he looked more like when he was the Goblin. Normie was talking to his father. Now he was in human form, in the nude. I couldn’t help staring at his bubble butt. “Ben. Eyes on me.”

“What?” I snapped. Then calmed and reposed “What?”

“I’m sorry, Benjy. I…”

“It’s my fault, Benjy. Normie. I should have let you have some time. I just was worried that Normie inherited the Goblin. And _all_ of his quirks. I don’t want Normie to have to live with sins like those I’ve committed.”

Normie transformed and looked at his dad. His eyes perfectly sane. No ounce of sociopathy could be traced in the depths of those vermillion pools. “Dad. I’m completely conscious in this form. Didn’t you say that Grampa and you weren’t fully aware of yourselves in this form?”

“…Yes…”

“Tony, do an EEG.”

“Done. He’s fine. Fully functioning, human brain waves. Normie. Whom do you love most?”

“Benjy. Dad. Mom.”

“Would you do anything for your family?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know the words given to Spider-Man by his uncle?”

“Yes. With great power comes…”

“Great responsibility.” I finished.

Tony nodded. “Very good, you two. Now last question, to whose authority do you answer?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D’s?”

“Yes. While typically people answer to their local government’s authority according to President Trump’s Executive Order 13817. All Super-Powered individuals must answer to the Authority of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

“Tony, what are you doing?”

“I’m taking these two to S.H.I.E.L.D’s Triskelion Academy for Heroes.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Ben, how long have you worn Scarlet’s uniform?”

“Uhm barely a month.”

“And, if Normie went on a rampage, do you think you could stop him?”

“Wai—”

“Let him answer the question.”

  
“…No.” I answered honestly.

“And Normie…do you honestly think you’ll be able to help anyone with such a destructive super-powered form?”

“…Not right now?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D can help teach you two about your powers and train you how to use them. I’m sending you together because I think you two make a great couple. And I can actually see a good Super-Hero duo coming from you two.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” We both said in unison.

Dad and Harry looked at each other with jaws dropped.

“Ah yeah! Awesome!” Flash said.

“You two will be being taught by me and some of Spidey’s old pals.”

“Can’t wait…” I groaned.


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjy and Normie are introduced to the Triskelion's campus. A new character makes himself known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a stop-gap chapter. I wanted to give them some time to get started before I introduce some of the villains they'll be dealing with.

The tower which made up the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D’s super-secret-not-so-secret academy for young heroes, stretched skyward above. Looming over us. I looked at my father and Benjy’s father, nervous and excited at the same time. If someone told me a month ago, that I’d be going to the Triskelion as anything other than a prisoner, I’d have laughed in their face. Yet here I was, and I was grasping Benjy’s hand so hard that I would have broken it were it not for the influence of his father’s DNA.

Benjy seemed to be feeling just as nervous as I was. His father was wearing his signature red and blue suit and Benjy wore the red spandex, blue sleeveless hoodie, and ripped jeans which were the signature of the Scarlet Spider uniform. And I was just in my Goblin form. My skin was almost purple in this form. My horn in three pairs. With the front-most pair being pure black and curving back to sit over the crown of my head. My pupil was gone. Or rather the entirety of my eye had turned scarlet. All of my hair fell out in this form. So, my horns wouldn’t be hidden from anybody. I looked to my father, he was also in his Goblin form. His body was starting to get his ability to transform back. It had taken months of physical therapy with both Oscorp and Parker Industry’s head scientists working with him. However, within the last couple of months he’d made immense progress. His horns had formed this time. “Dad?”

“Yes, Normie?”

“Why do we have to be in our Goblin form, again?”

“Because, Normie. Triskelion likes to give new students time to reveal their identities to each other on their own. Now, I’m Hobgoblin. My Father was the Green Goblin. What’s your nom de guerre going to be Normie?”

Benjy walked up beside me and grasped my hand “Behemoth.”

“Whuh?”

“From the bible. In Job, God says, ‘Behold now Behemoth.’ A beast which was supposed to protect the Jewish people from all manner of evil.”

“Behemoth, then. A fitting name for the first of the Osborn line to actually use his demonic form to fight the good fight.” Harry said.

“Behemoth,” I muttered to myself, “I like it.” I felt like I had a mission, now.

“Hulk like this name. It suits puny Osborn.” If I was Behemoth, Leviathan wouldn’t begin to describe the beast of a man which walked up to us. The Hulk. I had “Managing Your Transformation” class with him first thing.

“Mr. Hulk, sir. It’s an honor.” I said, just barely holding back a stutter in my excitement to see him.

“Hulk looked over Behemoth’s grades from puny human school. Behemoth do well with me as teacher, I think. Puny Banner agrees.” As Hulk stood there, the green bleached out of his skin and he began to shrink. Soon Bruce Banner stood before us. He looked to be about the same age as Tony. Slightly over forty. He was well built. Which, I guess, shouldn’t have surprised me. But it did. “Yes. Well, Harry, your son seems to be managing the Goblin quite well.”

“Of course, Banner. Would you expect any less?” My dad replied. His eyes flashing red.

“Watch your temper. You and I both know where Hobby and the Hulk stand.”

“Gentlemen, please. There’s more to do.” Spidey stepped in, “’Sides, my money’s on the Hulk, Harry. I’ve seen him destroy an entire tank battalion.”

“That was his fifth.” Banner replied.

“And you’ve seen me…”

“At your worst and at your best, my friend. Let’s not bring up MJ here, please.”

“That’s not fair, Peter. And you know it. Her pregnancy had taken its toll on her before I ever kidnapped her. It was all I could do to save Benjy, once I realized what was happening.”

I saw Benjy perk up a bit at the mention of his late mother. “Dad, what’s he talking about?” Benjy asked.

“You weren’t born in a Hospital, Benjamin. Harry, who at the time was under the influence of his Goblin, kidnapped your mother, who was pregnant with you. Her pregnancy had been especially difficult with you. She’d nearly miscarried three times by the time that Harry took her. And the stress of being kidnapped her sent her into labor. When Harry seized control from the Goblin you were nearly crowning. You’re very lucky that Harry had been working toward a medical doctorate at the time. He delivered you.”

“So, wait, mom…”

“Died giving birth to you. We’re still not entirely sure why, but it had something to do with your spider DNA.”

I could see his mask darken as I assumed tears were streaming down his face. I squeezed his hand and pulled him into a hug. I kissed him on the crown. “I’m here, love. I’m here.”

I heard him choke and he started crying in force. Peter came up behind him and patted him on the back. “I love you, Benjy. You’re your mother’s last gift to me. And I cherish you greatly.”

At that moment Spider-Girl landed in front of us, “Hey, you two. Normie, what did you do? Why is Benjy crying?”

“It’s my fault, Mayday.” Spidey stepped in.

“Dad! Names!”

“This whole place knows who we are, May. No need to be so…secretive.”

“Spiders! My office. Now.” We all heard over the loudspeaker. That couldn’t be good. That was Fury.

***Benjy***

My father, my sister, and I walked into Agent Fury’s office and the grizzled visage of his countenance greeted us. His eye seemed laser-focused on May. I was scared what that could mean. “Ah, thank you all for the quick response.” He turned to his monitor. It had a picture of a Spider-Man. But it wasn’t dad. “Do you know who this is?”

“No.” We all said in unison.

“His name is Miles Morales. He seems to have had a similar origin to Peter. Bitten by a genetically modified spider. He believes that you are dead, Peter. He believes that when you were fighting Harry, Harry pushed you under some falling debris and crushed you. He found this.” The monitor changed to show a torn Spider-Man mask which was stained with blood.

“Dad?” I looked to him, “What’s this all about?”

“Nick, what would you have me do? If this Miles wishes to become a Spider-Man. Continue my legacy, as it were. I am not going to stop him. The world could use more spiders.”

“I am not asking you to stop him. I want you to just adjust his focus. Run into him. Besides, there’s a lot of things going on in the Bronx that I think you’d be interested in investigating.”

“Oh?”

“Hammer Industries found your father’s research when they acquired Oscorp last year. The spider which bit Miles was an escapee from a Hammer Industries Lab in the Bronx. At least that’s what we’ve gathered so far. We want you to take over the investigation.”

“On it.” Dad said, “May, you are going to join me. You’re ready enough for some on-the-job training with the old man. Benjy, stay here. I’m letting Flash know your not to leave the Triskelion. You. Or Behemoth.”

“What! But Dad!”

“No, Scarlet. He’s right. You two are too green. We’re still unsure if Normie’s Goblin will take over. We’re having Banner run weekly brain scans while Normie’s Behemoth to check on his brain waves. And you’ve worn that ratty old suit for what? A month?”

I hung my head, nodding it in answer to Nick’s question. “Venom. You can come in, now.” Nick called.

Flash came in and looked at me. “Broke the news?”

“Yes. He’s not taking it well.”

“I’m right here, Agent Fury.” I broke in. “But, you’re right. I want to fight alongside my father.”

“You will, Benjy.” Flash put his hand on my shoulder, “You will.”

“But for now, Scarlet, I’m going to have Venom put you through some drills in the practice chamber.”

“We’ll put you up against a few different enemies. I know you’ve run into some thugs. Done well there, but we want to have you step it up to the real baddies. And we’re also going to teach you how to help contain Behemoth, should he lose control of his Goblin.”

“Ok.” I said, turning around. Flash hung his arm around my shoulders in a comradely fashion and led me to the practice chamber.


End file.
